Las Leyendas Nunca Mueren
by Zodiacal Son
Summary: Muchos habitantes de Dream Land admiran a Meta Knight, pero solo algunos se atreven a soñar con vivir una gran aventura junto a este gran guerrero, como Walle un pequeño Waddle Dee que inocentemente le pide un deseo a una estrella sin percatarse que este deseo será concedido por un ser malvado proveniente de otro mundo. espero les guste y agradecería sus Reviews es mi primer fic


**Nuestra historia comienza en el planeta Pop Star en la isla de Dream Land donde el Rey Dedede se encuentra celebrando su cumpleaños, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como él esperaba**

 **Rey Dedede:** (en la entrada principal de su castillo, cubierto de merengue)¡Esta es la última vez que lo arruinas todo Walle! (lanzando a un pequeño Waddle Dee fuera de su castillo)

 **Walle:** (cubierto de merengue) Su majestad no era mi intención dejar caer su pastel de cumpleaños sobre usted

 **Rey Dedede:** (Furioso) Así como no fue tu intención caer sobre mi trono y romperlo o poner sal en vez de azúcar a mis dulces o romper las tuberías del castillo o hacer explotar la cocina real o liberar a los leones de fuego!

 **Walle:** Si

 **Rey Dedede:** Pues esta es la gota que derramo el vaso de tu torpeza quedas exiliado de este castillo

 **Walle:** Pero su majestad que será de mi

 **Rey Dedede:** Yo que se ve a causarle molestias a alguien más (regresando al interior del castillo)

 **Walle:** Y ahora qué voy a hacer (alejándose del castillo) sí que has metido la pata completa Walle Dee el rey está furioso y nos ha expulsado del castillo, no tenemos casa ni amigos a los que recurrir y todo gracias a tu torpeza (encontrando una pequeña roca, sentándose sobre ella) estoy solito y desamparado

 **Gabels:** (distinguiendo al pequeño Walle) Permiau (relamiéndose los bigotes, aproximándose lentamente)

 **Walle:** (escuchando el rugido de su estómago) Ay debí comer algo en lugar de esperar a que llegara el pastel

 **Gabels:** Permiau

 **Walle:** ¡Ahhh! son Gabels

 **Gabels:** Permiau

 **Walle:** Je je je (bajando despacio de la piedra) lo siento Gabels, pero no tengo nada de comida para ustedes (retrocediendo lentamente)

 **Gabel:** Permiau (notando que la piedra donde se sentó Walle ay merengue, probándolo) miau

 **Gabel 2:** (Relamiéndose los bigotes) Miau

 **Walle:** Glup se me olvido limpiarme el merengue del pastel

 **Gabels:** ¡Permiau!

 **Walle:** (corriendo por su vida) Ahhh! ¡que alguien me ayude!

 **Meta Knight:** (observando todo desde lo alto de una gran roca) Mmm (desplegando sus alas)

 **Walle:** Ahhh (llegando hasta un gran conjunto de rocas que le impiden el paso) ay no (girándose) por favor lindos Gabels ustedes no quieren comerse a este pequeño Waddle Dee

 **Gabels:** Permiau

 **Walle:** (muerto de miedo) Ha llegado mi fin

 **Meta Knight:** (surgiendo frente a Walle, desenfundando su espada) Déjenlo en paz

 **Walle:** ¿Eh?

 **Gabels:** Grrr (retrocediendo lentamente)

 **Walle:** Guau le tienen miedo, un segundo, ¿Lord Meta Knight?

 **Gabel:** Miau (mirando a su compañero)

 **Gabel 2:** Miau miau (mirando a Meta Knight retadoramente)

 **Meta Knight:** Ni lo piensen, saben cuáles serán los resultados

 **Gabels:** Permiau (corriendo a toda velocidad contra Meta Knight)

 **Meta Knight:** Se los advertí (sujetando fuertemente su espada la cual comienza a brillar intensamente)

 **Walle:** Ay mama no quiero ver (cubriéndose los ojos)

 **Meta Knight:** "Súper Tornado" (clavando su espada la cual invoca un gran tornado de color rojo que levanta a los Gabels por los aires)

 **Gabels:** Miau (estrellándose contra el suelo)

 **Meta Knight:** Ahora ¡largo!

 **Gabels:** Miau (alejándose rápidamente)

 **Meta Knight:** (guardando su espada) Ya todo ha terminado Waddle Dee

 **Walle:** (descubriendo sus ojos, observando a los Gabels que se alejan muertos de miedo) Guau Lord Meta Knight usted ¡es increíble!

 **Meta Knight:** Un Waddle Dee no debería estar vagando por la noche, es demasiado peligroso, tu lugar es en el castillo Dedede

 **Walle:** Lo sé Lord Meta Knight, pero el rey me echo de su castillo, se enojó conmigo porque lamentablemente deje caer su pastel de cumpleaños sobre él, es que soy un poco torpe

 **Meta Knight:** Mmm

 **Walle:** Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo ningún lugar al que ir ¡Buaa! de seguro me convertiré en el desayuno de alguna de las criaturas de Dream Land por la mañana ¡Buaa!

 **Meta Knight:** Deja de llorar, hay un lugar al que puedes ir Waddle Dee

 **Walle:** ¿Enserio?

 **Meta Knight:** Sígueme

 **Walle:** Si señor

 **Y así fue como yo el pequeño Walle Dee me convertí en uno más de los aliados a los servicios del gran Meta Knight, desde ese día me prometí a mí mismo esforzarme al máximo para dejar de ser tan torpe y así convertirme en todo un Knight para poder vivir grandes aventuras junto a mi gran héroe**

 **Capítulo 1 Un simple deseo**

 **Capitán Bui:** (recorriendo los pasillos de Hal Abarda) Walle! (mirando a un grupo de Waddle Dees los cuales limpian el piso de un pasillo) alguno de ustedes ha visto a Walle

 **Waddle Dee:** No señor no lo hemos visto en todo el día

 **Capitán Bui:** Grr con que esté tomando de nuevo una siesta

 **Waddle Dee 2:** Ahora que lo menciona señor recuerdo haber visto a Walle dirigirse a la cubierta del Hal Abarda

 **Capitán Bui:** No de nuevo (dirigiéndose a la cubierta del Hal Abarda)

 **Walle:** (terminando de limpiar la cubierta) Fiu me tomo todo el día, pero al fin termine

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Walle! (caminando asía Walle)

 **Walle:** ¡Capitán Bui tenga cuidado!

 **Capitán Bui:** (resbalando con un charco de agua) ¡Walle! (chocando con Walle)

 **Walle:** Ay, si Capitán Bui

 **Capitán Bui:** Ay,te dije que limpiaras la zona del Cañón combinado

 **Walle:** (ayudando al Capitán Bui a ponerse de pie) ¿De nuevo me equivoque?

 **Capitán Bui:** A si es Walle de nuevo te equivocaste, ajum de todos los Waddle Dee eres sin duda el más distraído

 **Walle:** No se preocupe Capitán Bui enseguida iré a limpiar el área del Cañón Combinado

 **Capitán Bui:** Olvídalo ya envíe a un grupo de Waddle Dee a limpiarlo, termina de limpiar la cubierta y reúnete con tus compañeros en el ala derecha quiero esa ala limpia para antes de la cena

 **Walle:** Si señor (realizando un saludo militar)

 **Ya en el ala derecha**

 **Waddle Dee:** ¿Porque el Capitán Bui tenía que enviar a Walle a ayudarnos?

 **Waddle Dee 2:** Porque es el único lugar que no puede destruir

 **Waddle Dee 3:** En eso tienes razón recuerdan cuando el capitán Bui lo envió a dar mantenimiento a los cañones

 **Waddle Dee:** Lo recuerdo, activo uno de los cañones, este disparo y perturbo el sueño de Dyna Blade la cual inmediatamente vino a atacarnos

 **Waddle Dee 2:** O cuando lo envió a revisar el inventario de langostas pesadas

 **Waddle Dee:** Termino activando una y esta perdió el control dentro de la nave

 **Waddle Dee 3:** Brrr ahora que lo dicen, recuerdan cuando disparo el rayo del cañón combinado

 **Waddle Dee:** Destruyo parte del castillo Dedede y tuvimos que repararlo

 **Waddle Dee 2:** Definitivamente Walle es un peligro andante

 **Waddle Dees:** Definitivamente

 **Walle:** Ay (poniéndose triste) no es verdad, no soy un peligro andante

 **Waddle Dee:** (sin interrumpir su trabajo) Y… ¿ya se enteraron de la noticia?

 **Waddle Dee 2:** ¿Cual noticia?

 **Waddle Dee:** Del retiro de Lord Meta Knight

 **Walle:** ¡Que! (aproximándose lentamente con su cubeta)

 **Waddle Dee 3:** Shh quieres que nos dejen sin cenar

 **Waddle Dee:** Entonces ¿ya lo saben?

 **Waddle Dee 2:** A si es, pero el capitán Bui nos dijo que todo era una mentira que Lord Meta Knight jamás se retirara

 **Walle:** (limpiando discretamente mientras escucha la conversación) A si es

 **Waddle Dee:** Bueno eso dice el capitán Bui para que no nos alteremos, pero la verdad es que en cualquier momento nos dirá que Lord Meta Knight se retirara y que tenemos que volver a casa

 **Waddle Dee 3:** Se imagina tener que volver a casa, este es el mejor trabajo que he tenido

 **Waddle Dee 2:** Tienes razón yo no quiero volver al castillo Dedede

 **Walle:** (susurrando) Y yo no tengo ningún lugar al que ir (golpeando su cubeta la cual se voltea) Ups

 **Waddle Dee:** De todas formas, debemos hacernos a la idea (pisando el agua que Walle dejo caer, resbalando) Ahhh (patinando fuera del ala)

 **Waddle Dee2:** Te tenemos (sujetando a su compañero junto al Waddle Dee 3)

 **Walle:** Descuiden chicos yo los ayudare (corriendo asía los Waddles Dee)

 **Waddles Dee:** ¡No espera Walle!

 **Walle:** Ay (resbalando y patinando asía los Waddles Dee)

 **Waddles Dee:** ¡Ahhh! (cayendo fuera del ala sobre unas cajas con fruta)

 **Walle:** Lo siento

 **Capitán Bui:** (cubierto de puré de frutas) Walle!

 **Walle:** No de nuevo

 **Esa noche en la lavandería que se encuentra en el sótano del Hal Abarda**

 **Walle:** (metiendo el traje del capitán Bui a una gran lavadora) No es justo fue un accidente (sacando varios trajes del capitán Bui de la secadora) y por si fuera poco me toco una porción muy pequeña de comida (escuchando el rugir de su estómago) a este paso me moriré de hambre (encontrando entre los trajes del capitán Bui una de las capas de Meta Knight) no puede ser, este debe ser mi día de suerte (colocándose la capa) todo el mundo tema ante la presencia del gran Meta Walle caballero protector de Dream Land (subiéndose a una de las mesas) no hay obstáculo que se interponga en su camino por impartir la justicia en Dream Land todos aclaman su nombre Meta Walle, Meta Walle, Meta Walle

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Walle que rayos haces con la capa de Lord Meta Knight!

 **Walle:** ¡Ahhh! (pisando la capa, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo)

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Quítate en este preciso momento la capa de Lord Meta Knight!

 **Walle:** Lo siento Capitán Bui (quitándose la capa, doblándola)

 **Capitán Bui:** (tomando la capa) Y ahora vuelve a tu trabajo que quiero mis trajes limpios para antes del amanecer

 **Walle:** Si señor (doblando los trajes del capitán Bui) Ajum y yo que me estaba divirtiendo

 **Capitán Bui:** (ingresando a la habitación principal de Meta Knight) Aquí está su capa Lord Meta Knight

 **Meta Knight:** Gracias capitán Bui (colocándose su capa)

 **Capitán Bui:** De nuevo saldrá a patrullar Dream Land mi Lord

 **Meta Knight:** Si (abriendo la puerta topándose con Sharpe Knight y Edge Knight)

 **Sharpe Knight, Edge Knight:** Hemos regresado de nuestra patrulla Matutina Lord Meta Knight

 **Meta Knight:** ¿Cuál es su reporte?

 **Sharpe Knight:** Nada fuera de lo común, el rey Dedede intento volver a robar la comida del pueblo Cappy, pero Kirby llego a tiempo para detenerlo

 **Edge Knight:** Hizo uso de la habilidad espada para hacerlo retroceder

 **Meta Knight:** Excelente, Kirby se hace cada día más fuerte, descansen se lo han ganado

 **Sharpe Knight, Edge Knight:** Gracias Lord Meta Knight

 **Meta Knight:** Por cierto, Capitán Bui

 **Capitán Bui:** Si Lord Meta Knight

 **Meta Knight:** Que me puede decir del pequeño Walle

 **Walle:** (distinguiendo una pequeña ventila) Alguien dijo mi nombre

 **Capitán Bui:** Bueno el pequeño se esfuerza para cumplir con los deberes, pero debo admitir que es un poco torpe y no le puedo asignar labores de mantenimiento sin que active algo o destruya algo

 **Walle:** Ay no Lord Meta Knight está pidiendo un reporte de mi desempeño, estoy perdido

 **Meta Knight:** Ya veo, lo ha enviado a recoger los víveres para la nave

 **Capitán Bui:** Bueno yo…

 **Meta Knight:** Quiero que lo envíes a él solo a recoger los víveres por la mañana

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡A él solo! pero mi Lord, se podría meter en problemas sin mencionar que podría perder los víveres

 **Meta Knight:** El podrá con el trabajo (retirándose)

 **Capitán Bui:** Como diga Lord Meta Knight

 **Walle:** Descuide Lord Meta Knight no lo defraudare

 **Sharpe Knight:** Descuide Capitán Bui seguiremos al pequeño discretamente

 **Edge Knight:** Nos aseguraremos que regrese con los víveres

 **Capitán Bui:** Se los agradezco generales, es demasiada responsabilidad para un Waddle Dee como Walle, aunque debo admitir que las decisiones de Lord Meta Knight me desconciertan de vez en cuando

 **Edge Knight:** A nosotros también, pero lo seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo

 **Walle:** Igual yo hasta el fin del mundo

 **Capitán Bui:** Creo que todos lo seguiremos sin importar sus decisiones ya que al final siempre son las correctas

 **Sharpe Knight:** A si es

 **Capitán Bui:** Pero que distraído he sido, olvide darle el mapa que me solicito Lord Meta Knight con las posibles áreas para mudarnos

 **Edge Knight:** Valla aún continúa pensando en que deberíamos mover el Hal Abarda de lugar

 **Capitán Bui:** Quiero pensar que solo quiere mudar el Hal Abarda a un lugar con mejor clima en lugar de pensar en que será su lugar de retiro

 **Walle:** No puede ser entonces es verdad, Lord Meta Knight piensa retirarse

 **Sharpe Knight:** Olvídelo Capitán Bui, Lord Meta Knight jamás se retirará este es el protector de Dream Land

 **Capitán Bui:** O lo era antes de que apareciera Kirby, desde entonces esa bola rosada hace todo el trabajo

 **Edge Knight:** Eso es porque Lord Meta Knight quiere que se haga fuerte para que así Dream Land pueda tener otro guardián

 **Capitán Bui:** Lo sé, pero últimamente Meta Knight está dejando que Kirby salve las situaciones

 **Sharpe Knight:** Está dejando que se entrene

 **Capitán Bui:** Ajum pues eso espero, por lo mientras me asegurare que los Waddle Dee se hayan ido a dormir, mañana aprovechare que Walle no estará para realizar el inventario de Langostas Pesadas y calibrar el cañón combinado, así como los demás cañones, los veré por la mañana generales (retirándose)

 **Edge Knight:** Descanse Capitán Bui

 **Walle:** Esto es increíble, el culpable de que Lord Meta Knight quiera retirarse es ese odioso de Kirby arg ahora entiendo porque el rey Dedede quería eliminarlo, es un roba títulos (pateando una cesta la cual contiene los trajes del Capitán Bui)

 **Capitán Bui:** Walle ya terminaste con mí **…** (cayéndole enzima la cesta)

 **Walle:** ¡Capitán Bui! (retirando la cesta doblando la ropa rápidamente) lo siento no fue mi intención yo yo me tropecé

 **Capitán Bui:** Tienes suerte de que mañana tienes una gran misión de lo contrario…. anda ve a dejar mis trajes a mis aposentos y retírate a dormir que mañana iras a recoger los víveres de la nave al Reino Dedede

 **Walle:** Como ordene Capitán Bui (cargando la cesta, retirándose)

 **Capitán Bui:** Que alguien me de paciencia con este Waddle Dee

 **Walle:** Ajum (dejando los trajes del capitán Bui cobre su cama) si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por Lord Meta Knight (caminando a su habitación) pero solo soy un pequeño Waddle Dee (llegando a su habitación) como desearía que alguien me ayudara (cubriéndose con las sabanas, quedándose profundamente dormido)

 **En ese momento en el espacio exterior**

 **Voz:** Mmm pero que extraña forma tiene ese planeta si es que es uno, maldición de nuevo este mapa universal me ha perdido, ni siquiera reconozco esta galaxia, Arg esta es la última vez que lo uso, aunque debo admitir que sus planetas son muy llamativos, digo de todos los planetas que he visto en mi vida este es el primero con forma de estrella je je je de seguro oculta algún objeto de poder incalculable que podría fácilmente caer en mis garras o a lo mejor alguna técnica mortal, está decidido yo el gran conquistador Zodiacal explorare este planeta, pero antes creemos la distracción perfecta para anunciar mi llegada

 **Meta Knight:** Mmm (levantando su mirada al mismo tiempo que comienza una inesperada lluvia de estrellas)

 **La lluvia de estrellas despierta a la mayoría de los habitantes de Dream Land los cuales se toman su tiempo para admirarla y ya por la mañana**

 **Capitán Bui:** (entregándole una lista a Walle) Y estos son los lugares que tendrás que visitar y las cosas que recogerás de los mismos

 **Walle:** Descuide Capitán Bui regresare antes de que se oculte el sol (subiendo al lomo de un Nruff el cual ha sido sujetado a una carreta) vamos Nruff hi ya

 **Nruff:** Kui (comenzando a caminar en dirección al reino Dedede)

 **Capitán Bui:** Y ahí va (mirando a Walle alejarse)

 **Edge Knight:** Descuide Capitán Bui regresaremos antes de que se oculte el sol (siguiendo a Walle discretamente junto a Sharpe Knight)

 **Capitán Bui:** Suerte (regresando a la nave)

 **Meta Knight:** (Mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación) Mmm

 **Walle:** Muy bien Walle esta es tu oportunidad de impresionar a Lord Meta Knight así que no lo arruines (distinguiendo un pequeño carruaje gitano, así como un sujeto de túnicas negras de las cuales sobre salen una cola y orejas de lobo)

 **Pequeño Gitano:** (con una pequeña campana en mano)Adelante pase, pase, deje que el gran vidente Z le lea el futuro (mirando a Walle) adelante pequeño viajero pase a mi hogar y déjeme decirle lo que le depara el futuro

 **Walle:** No gracias tengo un poco de prisa

 **Pequeño Gitano:** (mirando fijamente a Walle) Ya veo quiere hacer sentir orgulloso a un superior

 **Walle:** ¡Que! ¡¿pero cómo lo supo?!

 **Pequeño gitano:** El gran vidente Z lo puede ver todo (invocando una pequeña llamarada de fuego junto a una gota de agua) el pasado (invocando una pequeña ventisca en sus manos) y el futuro de cualquier criatura

 **Walle:** (impresionándose) Guau

 **Pequeño gitano:** Porque no pasa y platica un poco conmigo, es más le diré su futuro completamente gratis

 **Walle:** ¡Enserio!

 **Pequeño gitano:** A si es

 **Walle:** ¡Genial! (bajando del Nruff)

 **Edge Knight:** ¡Soldado Walle!

 **Walle:** Glup general Edge Knight

 **Pequeño Gitano:** Mmm

 **Sharpe Knight:** Creo que se te fue asignada una misión cierto

 **Walle:** Glup General Sharpe Knight

 **Pequeño Gitano:** (susurrando) Mmm no están a mi nivel, pero tampoco son débiles (aproximándose a Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight) Y qué me dicen ustedes caballeros quieren que les lea su futuro

 **Edge Knight:** No gracias tenemos una guardia que realizar

 **Sharpe Knight:** Además no lo habíamos visto por aquí, ¿quién es usted?

 **Pequeño Gitano:** Valla pero que descortés soy, el gran vidente Z a sus servicios y acabo de llegar a su pequeña isla

 **Edge Knight, Sharpe Knight:** Mmm

 **Pequeño Gitano:** Lamento si he causado alguna molestia, retirare mí puesto de inmediato

 **Sharpe Knight:** No se preocupe, no ha causado ninguna molestia y sea bienvenido a Dream Land

 **Pequeño Gitano:** (susurrando) Con que así se llama esta isla

 **Edge Knight:** Soldado Walle debes ir a cumplir tu misión que ya has perdido bastante tiempo

 **Walle:** Por supuesto general Edge Knight (volviéndose a subir al Nruff, continuando su camino)

 **Sharpe Knight:** Con permiso (volviendo a seguir a Walle)

 **Pequeño Gitano:** Je quién lo diría después de todo este lugar no es tan aburrido como creí, en un mundo donde hay caballeros de seguro hay tesoros y esos tesoros no se robarán solo júa júa jua **Walle:** (llegando al reino Dedede) Veamos (sacando el pergamino) según las indicaciones del capitán Bui debo ir primero al almacén de frutas y verduras, luego la carnicería, después la abarrotería y por último a la tienda de armas, veamos por donde queda el almacén de frutas y verduras

 **Nruff:** (girando los ojos) Kui (comenzando a caminar)

 **Walle:** Valla quién lo diría este Nruff sabe dónde quedan las tiendas

 **Nruff:** Kui

 **Walle:** Excelente así no perderé tiempo preguntando, gracias Nruff

 **Nruff:** Kui (sonriendo, continuando su camino)

 **Poco a poco Walle comienza a recolectar las cosas en la lista del Capitán Bui, así como llamar la atención de un grupo de Knuckle Joe quienes lo comienzan a seguir discretamente**

 **Walle:** (ya de regreso al Hal Abarda) Este sin duda es mi día de suerte no me ha ocurrido nada malo en todo el día, tal vez hoy sea el día en que por fin dejare de ser tan torpe

 **Nruff:** Kui (deteniéndose frente a una pequeña barricada hecha con piedras)

 **Walle:** ¿Que sucede Nruff?

 **Nruff:** Kui (dejando que Walle vea la barricada)

 **Walle:** ¿Pero ¿quién pondría una barricada aquí?

 **Knuckle Joe:** Tal vez alguien que te estuvo observando todo el día y decidió que se daría un festín con los productos que traes contigo

 **Walle:** ¡Ahhh ladrones!

 **Knuckle Joe 2:** A si es Waddle Dee no sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado esperando a que Meta Knight enviara a uno solo de ustedes

 **Knuckle Joe 3:** Y hoy es nuestro día de suerte y no tuyo (rodeando a Walle)

 **Walle:** Por favor no me lastimen

 **Knuckle Joe 4:** Lastimarte por supuesto que te lastimaremos

 **Knuckle Joe 5:** Pero te prometemos que te dejaremos cerca del Hal Abarda para que encuentren todo tu cuerpo golpeado

 **Knuckles Joe:** Ja ja ja ja

 **Kirby:** (colocándose a un costado de la carreta de Walle) Poyo

 **Knuckle Joe 2:** Rayos es Kirby

 **Kirby:** Poyo (mostrándose molesto)

 **Knuckle Joe 5:** Porque no vas a molestar a alguien más no ves que estamos ocupados

 **Kirby:** Poyo

 **Knuckle Joe 3:** Lo que tú quieres es que te demos una paliza, cierto

 **Kirby:** Poyo (colocándose en posición de ataque)

 **Knuckle Joe:** Muy bien si así lo quieres banda Knuckles hagamos papilla a este supuesto héroe

 **Knuckles Joe:** Si (alejándose de Walle, caminando asía Kirby)

 **Walle:** Y ahora qué hago y ahora qué hago

 **Edge Knight:** (llegando junto con Sharpe Knight)Banda Knuckles Joe dejen en paz a nuestro soldado

 **Knuckle Joe:** Grrr debí suponerlo Meta Knight nos tenido una trampa

 **Knuckle Joe 3:** Y ¿qué haremos ahora?

 **Voz:** Dejar que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de estos dos·

 **Knuckles Joe:** (felices) ¡Los jefes!

 **Hermanos Bonkers:** Los mismos

 **Walle:** Esto debe ser una pesadilla

 **Bonkers 2:** Ustedes háganse cargo del molesto de Kirby y nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos caballeros

 **Bonkers:** Je je je la sorpresa que les espera hermano

 **Knuckles Joe:** Si jefes (lanzándose contra Kirby) ¡Ahhh!

 **Hermanos Bonkers:** Groar (lanzándose contra Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight)

 **Nruff:** ¡Kui! (echándose a correr, saltando la barricada)

 **Walle:** ¡Espera Nruff!

 **Sharpe Knight:** No dejes que se aleje (deteniendo el martillo de uno de los hermanos Bonkers)

 **Walle:** Si señor (persiguiendo a Nruff)

 **Nruff:** Kui (corriendo fuera de control)

 **Walle:** ¡Por favor detente Nruff! (divisando al vidente Z que camina con una pequeña bolsa de víveres) ¡Cuidado vidente Z!

 **Nruff:** ¡Kui!

 **Vidente Z:** (girándose, mirando fijamente a Nruff) Detente ahora

 **Nruff:** ¡Kui! (deteniéndose rápidamente, quedando a unos centímetros del vidente Z)

 **Walle:** Uf uf uf gracias por detenerlo vidente Z

 **Vidente Z:** No fue nada, pero que haces persiguiendo a este jabalí

 **Nruff:** Lo que pasa es que fuimos atacados por un grupo de Knuckles Joe y dos Bunkers… hay no, debo regresar a ayudar a los generales Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight

 **Vidente Z:** Espera no te precipites pequeño que si regresas esta vez perderás tu cargamento

 **Walle:** ¡Que, lo dices enserio!

 **Vidente Z:** Por supuesto soy un gran vidente después de todo (cerrando sus ojos, asiendo círculos con sus manos) mi tercer ojo me dice que los caballeros obtendrán la victoria gracias a la ayuda de un ser esférico de color rosa y extremadamente adorable en el que ellos confían

 **Walle:** Entonces ganaran con la ayuda de Kirby

 **Vidente Z:** A si es, ellos regresaran triunfantes, pero solo si los dejas continuar su lucha, tú debes regresar al lugar de donde has venido y entregar tu cargamento recibiendo así elogios de uno de tus superiores

 **Walle:** Entonces si llevo los víveres el capitán Bui me felicitara

 **Vidente Z:** Definitivamente

 **Walle:** (mirando asía atrás) Mmm (volviendo a montar a Nruff) lo hare, seguiré tu consejo y continuare mi camino vidente Z muchas gracias (reanudando su camino)

 **Vidente Z:** No gracias a ti (sentándose detrás de la carreta discretamente) veamos de quién es esa gigantesca nave que vi dentro de tu mente

 **Capitán Bui:** (En la entrada al Hal Abarda) Ya es muy tarde y Walle no regresa, sabía que no debía dejarlo ir solo de seguro provoco algún accidente que dejo fuera de combate a los generales y perdió todos los víveres (nervioso) y ahora que le diré a Lord Meta Knight (divisando el carruaje) ¡al fin llegas Walle en donde rayos te habías metido!

 **Walle:** Lamento la tardanza Capitán Bui, pero fui atacado por la banda Knuckles Joe

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Que!

 **Walle:** Pero descuide que no lograron quitarme nada

 **Capitán Bui:** Y que fue de los generales

 **Walle:** Se quedaron a luchar contra los hermanos Bonkers

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Los hermanos Bonkers!

 **Walle:** Si Capitán

 **Capitán Bui:** Esto está mal esto está mal la banda Knuckles Joe y los hermanos Bonkers de seguro los generales….

 **Edge Knight:** (llegando junto con Sharpe Knight)Salimos victoriosos

 **Capitán Bui:** Pero ¿cómo? eran demasiados oponentes

 **Sharpe Knight:** Kirby

 **Capitán Bui:** Eso lo explica todo (aliviado) menos más que los víveres llegaron completos (mirando a Walle) quien lo diría, pero por primera vez me atrevo a decir, buen trabajo Walle

 **Walle:** Capitán Bui usted me…

 **Capitán Bui:** Te elogie así es, ahora ve a dejar los víveres al almacén y después puedes cenar algo

 **Walle:** Yupi a la orden capitán Bui, vamos Nruff

 **Nruff:** Kui (ingresando al Hal Abarda)

 **Capitán Bui:** Quien lo diría Walle por fin hizo algo bien

 **Edge Knight:** Mmm

 **Capitán Bui:** Sucede algo malo general Edge Knight

 **Edge Knight:** No pasa nada (ingresando a la nave)

 **Capitán Bui:** ¿A caso dije algo que le molesto?

 **Sharpe Knight:** No es eso lo que sucede es que Nruff perdió el control y salió corriendo a toda prisa

 **Capitán Bui:** Un segundo está queriéndome decir que Walle…

 **Sharpe Knight:** Domo a Nruff

 **Capitán Bui:** Imposible

 **Sharpe Knight:** Eso mismo creo yo (entrando al Hal Abarda)

 **Capitán Bui:** Grr debo hablar con Walle (regresando a la nave)

 **Walle:** (tratando de desatar el cargamento) Vamos desamárrate de una buena vez

 **Vidente Z:** Te recomiendo que trates de desatar este nudo (apuntando a uno de los nudos izquierdos)

 **Walle:** Vidente Z que haces aquí

 **Vidente Z:** Decidí asegurarme que mi predicción se cumpliera

 **Walle:** Pero los ciudadanos de Dream Land no pueden estar aquí, está prohibido

 **Vidente Z:** (admirando el almacén) Descuida te prometo que no tocare nada y me comportare, además estas en deuda conmigo

 **Walle:** Tiene razón estoy en deuda con usted, de no haberme hecho esa predicción

 **Vidente Z:** Estarías empacando tus cosas

 **Walle:** ¡Que!

 **Vidente Z:** Como lo escuchas esta era una prueba de tu superior para asegurar tu estancia

 **Walle:** No puede ser…eso quiere decir

 **Vidente Z.** Que al perder los víveres hubieras causado la furia de tu superior y te abría expulsado de aquí (sujetando el nudo que le indico a Walle) y en vista de que no piensas hacerme caso te hare un favor (cortando el nudo)

 **Capitán Bui:** Walle tenemos que hablar (viendo como las cajas se tambalean) ¡cuidado Walle los víveres!

 **Walle:** ¡Ay no!

 **Las cajas con los víveres se caen en distintas direcciones quedando acomodadas en sus respectivas pilas**

 **Capitán Bui, Walle:** Pero pero pero…

 **Walle:** Tenía razón

 **Capitán Bui:** ¿Quién?

 **Walle:** El vidente Z

 **Capitán Bui:** ¿Vidente Z?

 **Walle:** Si es un vidente que se acaba de mudar a Dream Land, él fue quien detuvo a Nruff y cortó la soga para que las cajas se acomodaran

 **Capitán Bui:** Espera un segundo estás diciendo que hay un intruso en la nave

 **Walle:** No es un intruso es un vidente

 **Capitán Bui:** Pero está dentro de la nave

 **Walle:** Si

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Walle cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes entrar extraños a la nave!

 **Walle:** Pero no es un desconocido es un vidente

 **Capitán Bui:** Walle los videntes no existen solo son un grupo de personas que dicen cosas al azar tratando de adivinar tu identidad

 **Walle:** Entonces como explica las cajas

 **Capitán Bui:** De seguro tu vidente es un gran matemático y por eso adivino, solo fue cosa de un cálculo rápido

 **Walle:** Pero, pero…

 **Capitán Bui:** Nada de peros, debes buscar a ese vidente y echarlo de aquí entendiste o de lo contrario te quedaras sin cenar

 **Walle:** Esta bien Capitán Bui

 **Capitán Bui:** (permaneciendo en el almacén) Vidente por favor

 **Walle:** (recorriendo los pasillos del Hal Abarda) ¡Vidente Z, respóndame por favor! (saliendo a la cubierta)

 **Vidente Z:** Guau (mirando el cañón combinado) si tan solo tuviera un cañón como este je je je la cantidad de planetas que podría conquistar

 **Walle:** Ahí esta

 **Vidente Z:** El pequeño Walle veo que termino de hablar con uno de sus superiores

 **Walle:** Si y lamento informarle que tiene que irse

 **Vidente Z:** Pero creí que podría permanecer aquí si no tocaba nada

 **Walle:** Yo también lo creía, pero el capitán Bui me pidió que lo escoltara afuera

 **Vidente Z:** Mmm estas mintiendo te dijo que me echaras de aquí o te quedarías sin cenar sin mencionar que no cree en los videntes

 **Walle:** Pero ¿cómo lo supo?

 **Vidente Z:** Según tu capitán estoy adivinando, pero descuida que no quiero causarte molestias, fuiste muy amable al detenerte frente a mi carruaje en la mañana, nadie se había detenido, incluso creí que de nuevo tendría que mudarme

 **Walle:** Pero ¿por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

 **Vidente Z:** Ajum para serte sincero, mis predicciones pueden ser un poco desalentadoras para algunas criaturas y más cuando estas se cumplen, por eso me evitan, tienen miedo de mí

 **Walle:** Bueno al menos no eres torpe como yo, siempre me estoy metiendo en problemas por lo descuidado que puedo ser, me dicen Walle accidentes andantes

 **Vidente Z:** Valla pero que crueles

 **Walle:** Descuida ya he aprendido a vivir con ello

 **Vidente Z:** Pero no has aprendido a vivir con tu soledad

 **Walle: ….**

 **Vidente Z:** Lo siento no fue mi intención, pero como puedes observar, aunque no lo pidan puedo ver el pasado y futuro de las criaturas pasar sobre sus cabezas como si se trataran de una película

 **Walle:** Entonces tu…

 **Vidente Z:** Estoy viendo tu pasado a si es, pero, aunque has estado solo por mucho tiempo crees tener un amigo y ese es tu superior

 **Walle:** A si es Lord Meta Knight es su nombre

 **Vidente Z:** Mmm con que Meta Knight

 **Walle:** Si, él me salvo de un grupo de Gabels y me dio un hogar

 **Vidente Z:** Cuando un pingüino gordo te expulso de su castillo

 **Walle:** De seguro estás viendo al Rey Dedede

 **Vidente Z:** En efecto, pero creo que ya he visto mucho por hoy, lo mejor será que me valla, debo preparar mi cena y mi carruaje se quedó un poco lejos de aquí

 **Walle:** Y por qué no cenas conmigo y luego te vas

 **Vidente Z:** Lo dices enserio Walle

 **Walle:** Si, solo le diré al capitán Bui que te has ido y podremos cenar cuando todos los demás lo hayan hecho, por lo mientras ocultar detrás de esas cajas

 **Vidente Z:** De acuerdo

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Walle!

 **Walle:** Si capitán Bui

 **Capitán Bui:** ¿En dónde está el vidente?

 **Walle:** Se ha ido capitán, lo escolte a la salida como me lo ordeno

 **Capitán Bui:** Y se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Walle:** Tan solo vine a admirar el surgir de las estrellas, es que me gusta pedir deseos

 **Capitán Bui:** Bueno pues deja de pedir deseo y ve a cenar que mañana tienes mucho trabajo pendiente (retirándose)

 **Walle:** Si capitán Bui (asegurándose que el capitán Bui no está cerca) fiu estuvo cerca

 **Vidente Z:** Yo diría que bastante

 **Walle:** En fin, vallamos a cenar

 **Vidente Z:** Te sigo amigo

 **Walle:** Espera un segundo ¿me dijiste amigo?

 **Vidente Z:** Si ¿por qué? ¿tiene algo de malo?

 **Walle:** No es que, nunca he tenido un amigo

 **Vidente Z:** Bueno pues creo que soy el primero, así como espero que tú seas mi primer amigo

 **Walle:** Por supuesto seré tu amigo

 **Vidente Z:** ¡Sí! (caminando junto a Walle asía a la cafetería)

 **Walle:** (asomándose a la cafetería) Menos mal mis compañeros se han ido a dormir

 **Vidente Z:** Genial muero de hambre (tomando asiento)

 **Walle:** Igual que yo (sirviendo dos platos con comida)

 **Vidente Z:** Gracias

 **Walle:** Y dime vidente Z ¿de dónde vienes?

 **Vidente Z:** De muy lejos, más allá del mar para ser precisos

 **Walle:** Guau de seguro has de tener un gran barco para transportarte

 **Vidente Z:** Je más o menos pero no es tan grande como esta nave, sin duda es enorme

 **Walle:** Lo es, Lord Meta Knight la construyo para que todos pudiéramos vivir aquí

 **Vidente Z:** Ya veo entonces esta es una casa y no una nave de asedio

 **Walle:** De ninguna manera, esta es una nave de asedio, de hecho, antes de ser nuestro hogar Lord Meta Knight, la uso para tratar de conquistar Dream Land

 **Vidente Z:** ¡Que! no me digas que tu superior Meta Knight es malo

 **Walle:** Por supuesto que no, es el protector de Dream Land

 **Vidente Z:** No entiendo, entonces ¿por qué quería conquistar Dream Land?

 **Walle:** Ni siquiera yo lo sé, solo el capitán Bui y los generales saben la razón

 **Vidente Z:** Ya veo y ¿qué paso después?

 **Walle:** El Hal Abarda fue destruido por Kirby

 **Vidente Z:** ¿Kirby?

 **Walle:** A si es la figura esférica rosada que mencionaste, él es el segundo guardián de Dream Land

 **Vidente Z:** Y ¿es tan fuerte como tu superior Meta Knight?

 **Walle:** Por supuesto que no ¡Lord Meta Knight es el más poderoso de todos y Kirby es tan solo su sombra!

 **Vidente Z:** Valla, así que tu superior está siendo opacado por ese tal Kirby

 **Walle:** A si es, no entiendo porque Lord Meta Knight permite que Kirby salve Dream Land, cuando claramente él puede hacerlo solo

 **Vidente Z:** Bueno a lo mejor él no puede proteger toda Dream Land solo, por eso deja que Kirby se haga cargo

 **Walle:** (molesto)Aun así Meta Knight es el más fuerte de todos y punto final

 **Vidente Z:** De acuerdo de acuerdo si tú lo dices así es

 **Walle:** Grr como me gustaría que Kirby desapareciera así Lord Meta Knight podría recuperar su popularidad

 **Vidente Z:** Mmmtal vez exista una posibilidad de desaparecer a ese tal Kirby

 **Walle:** Lo dices enserio

 **Vidente Z:** Por supuesto, pero antes de rebelarte este secreto ancestral necesito que me digas un par de cosa sobre los habitantes de Dream Land, así como de Kirby y ese pingüino de nombre Rey Dedede

 **Walle:** De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué quieres saber todo de nuestra isla?

 **Vidente Z:** Solo curiosidad

 **Walle:** En ese caso te diré lo que quieras saber

 **Y así Walle responde todas y cada una de las preguntas del vidente Z sobre las criaturas de Dream Land**

 **Vidente Z:** Y ahora esta pregunta es crucial Walle

 **Walle:** Estoy listo

 **Vidente Z:** Dime ¿Existe algún objeto de gran poder o algún ser con poderes incalculables a excepción de Meta Knight y Kirby?

 **Walle:** Mmm los únicos objetos de gran poder que yo conozco es la estrella remolque la cual transporta a Kirby y sus aliados de un lugar a otro, la varita estelar de un poder incalculable que reposa sobre la fuente de los sueños la cual nos permite tener sueños reparadores y creo que eso es todo porque no conozco a nadie más poderoso que Kirby y Lord Meta Knight

 **Vidente Z:** Walle estas olvidando un objeto

 **Walle:** ¿De verdad?

 **Vidente Z:** Mi tercer ojo puede decirme que hay una espada

 **Walle:** Mmm espada, espada… a si la espada de Lord Meta Knight "Galaxia"

 **Vidente Z:** ¿Galaxia?

 **Walle:** Si es la compañera inseparable de Lord Meta Knight, pero para serte sincero no sé cuál es su poder je je je lo siento

 **Vidente Z:** De acuerdo Walle has cumplido con tu palabra y ahora yo cumpliré con la mía (terminando de comer) si de verdad quieres deshacerte de Kirby y que Meta Knight recupere esa gloria perdida debes pedirle un deseo a la estrella roja

 **Walle:** ¿Estrella Roja?

 **Vidente Z:** A si es esta estrella surge cada mil años y solo cumple los deseos de aquellos que lo hacen con el corazón

 **Walle:** Lo dices de verdad

 **Vidente Z:** Por supuesto, pero debo advertirte Walle debes ser muy específico en tu deseo por ejemplo yo Walle deseo que Kirby desaparezca y que Lord Meta Knight recupere su gloria perdida al enfrentar una gran amenaza

 **Walle:** Pero yo no quiero que aparezca una gran amenaza

 **Vidente Z:** Vamos Walle, no me dices que Meta Knight es muy poderoso, además si ha de recuperar su gloria perdida vencerá a la amenaza sin ningún problema es más porque no le pides a la estrella vivir esta aventura junto a Meta Knight así tú podrías ayudarlo a vencer a esa amenaza y tomarías el lugar de Kirby

 **Walle:** ¡¿Enserio podría vivir esa aventura con Lord Meta Knight?!

 **Vidente Z:** Por supuesto, pero recuerda, piensa bien tu deseo

 **Walle:** Entonces lo hare, pero… ¿Cuándo ha de surgir la estrella roja?

 **Vidente Z:** Lo hará mañana por la noche

 **Walle:** Este debe ser mi día de suerte

 **Vidente Z:** A si es Walle a si es, en fin, tengo que regresar a mi casa ya es muy tarde (caminando a la salida de la cafetería)

 **Walle:** Espera vidente Z afuera es muy peligroso

 **Vidente Z:** Descuida se cuidarme solo, te deseo suerte Walle y que tu deseo se haga realidad

 **Walle:** Pero... ni siquiera conoce la salida (buscando al vidente Z) Vidente Z espera no conoces… (percatándose que no hay nadie) la salida, pero ¿cómo?

 **Vidente Z:** (fuera del Hal Abarda) Gracias a tu ingenuidad pequeño Walle ya se cuáles son mis objetivos de esta noche muajajaja (transformándose en una sombra, desapareciendo)

 **Walle:** (caminando a su habitación) Valla que el Vidente Z es todo un ser misterioso, pero es un buen amigo, ahora debo pensar muy bien el deseo que le pediré a la estrella roja (mirando las estrellas a través de su ventana) sin olvidar vivir esa gran aventura junto a Lord Meta Knight

 **Mientras tanto en la fuente de los deseos**

 **Vidente Z:** (mirando la varita estelar) Y eh aquí el primer objeto que caerá en mis garras (trepando a la fuente de los deseos, sujetando la varita) ven con Zodiacal (jalando la varita la cual se niega a dejar su lugar) pero que objeto tan mas terco (jalando con todas sus fuerzas) Ahhh si no tuviera esta forma tan pequeña (sin dejar de jalar, resbalando, cayendo dentro de la fuente) ¡ayuda! conquistador que no sabe nadar! (salpicando en todas direcciones, poniéndose de pie) Grr se acabó esto es el colmo (bajando de la fuente) si no quieres dejar tu lugar entonces destruiré el recinto de tu descanso, destruiré esta absurda fuente (apuntando a la fuente con la palma de su mano)

 **Meta Knight:** Tu no harás tal cosa

 **Vidente Z:** (girándose) Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí (en tono burlón) al guardián de Dream Land, huy por favor guardián no me hagas daño

 **Meta Knight:** Deja de burlarte y dime ¿quién eres? (desenfundando su espada)

 **Vidente Z:** Y para que tendría que rebelarte mi identidad (apuntando a Meta Knight con la palma de su mano) si te destruiré en un parpadeo muajajaja (comenzando a brillar su mano) ¡desaparece!

 **Meta Knight:** (colocándose en posición de defensa) …

 **Vidente Z:** ¡Big Bang! (viendo como su mano deja de brillar y solo sale una pequeña columna de humo) pero que le digo, debe ser una broma (volviendo apuntar a Meta Knight) ¡Final Flash! (observando los mismos resultados) Ahhh esto no puede estarme pasando a mi (haciendo una rabieta) de nuevo llegue a un mundo que no tiene el suficiente poder para soportar mis técnicas más destructivas y están han sido anuladas, porque porque porque, todo lo malo me pasa a mi

 **Meta Knight:** (lanzándose contra el vidente Z) …

 **Vidente Z:** Ay mama (evitando los ataques de la espada de Meta Knight) ja fallaste y había oído que tú eras el mejor espadachín de todos

 **Meta Knight:** Lo soy

 **Vidente Z:** ¿Eh? (viendo como su ropa se rasga por completo dejando al descubierto un pequeño ser parecido a Kirby con la habilidad salvaje, pero de color negro con una cicatriz en forma de Z en su frente, así como cola y orejas de lobo)

 **Vidente Z:** Ahhh (tratando de cubrirse con sus manos) pero como te atreves a rebelar mi verdadera forma

 **Meta Knight:** Y no será lo único que rebele (preparándose para atacar nuevamente)

 **Vidente Z:** Muy bien tú lo quisiste así (dando un salto asía la fuente de los deseos, sujetando la varita estelar nuevamente, susurrando) " _El original respiraba en solitario antes de que llegara el universo_ _._ _Cuando el universo fue creado, los conocimientos de su creación me fueron otorgados_ _._ _El poder de los gigantes derrotados se encuentra en mi interior_ _._ _Dos seres del tiempo y el espacio se liberaron del original_ _._ _Tres seres nacieron para unir el tiempo y el espacio_ _._ _Dos crean la materia y tres crean el espíritu para dar forma al mundo_ _. Yo soy parte de aquellos que_ _comparten los poderes de la creación_ _._ _El legítimo portador recibe el poder de dicho ser original_." (comenzando a brillar intensamente) Ahhh "Fuerza"

 **Meta Knight:** ¡Ahhh!

 **Vidente Z:** Ahhh (retirando la varita de la fuente, cayendo de espaldas al mismo tiempo que esquiva el ataque de Meta Knight)

 **Meta Knight:** No puede ser (viendo como la fuente de los deseos se apaga)

 **Vidente Z:** Auch eso dolió (con la varita en sus manos) Aja, en tu cara ahora ¡ya tengo el poder! (agitando la varita la cual arroja una gran estrella)

 **Meta Knight:** (esquivando sin mucha dificultad las estrellas lanzadas por el vidente Z) …

 **Vidente Z:** A caso esta cosa no sabe lanzar otra cosa que no sean estrellas

 **Meta Knight:** (Lanzando un golpe con su espada, haciendo que el vidente Z suelte la varita) …

 **Vidente Z:** Ey eso es trampa (viendo como Meta Knight clava su espada con fuerza en el suelo y de este surge un tornado de color rojo) esto me va a doler (siendo levantado por el tornado) ¡Ahhh!

 **Meta Knight:** (viendo caer al Vidente Z sobre la fuente de los deseos) …

 **Vidente Z:** (mareado) Tal vez estaré caído, pero no vencido

 **Meta Knight:** (tomando la varita estelar) … (sintiendo como su cuerpo se paraliza) Arg

 **Vidente Z:** (generando una aura de color rosa) Ahora si ya estoy molesto, primero esa varita no sirve y después, ¡tú! me pones en ridículo (levantando su mano asiendo flotar la varita estelar recuperándola) pero ahora le pondré mi sello personal a esta varita (asiendo brillar la cicatriz en forma de Z de su frente) yo invoco las tablas elementales (asiendo surgir 16 tablas) ahora tablas que me proporcionan el poder elemental del ser universal de su mundo transformen esta varita para que yo pueda usarla (viendo como la varita regresa a su lugar al mismo tiempo que es rodeada por las tablas elementales mismas que liberan energía de distintos colores sobre la fuente y cuya varita comienza a absorberlos)

 **Meta Knight:** ¡Detente! ¡la varita no soportara tanto poder, la sobrecargaras!

 **Vidente Z:** Por favor que es lo peor que puede pasar

 **En ese momento dos de las tablas liberan energía obscura sobre la fuente provocando que esta se destruya y la varita adquiera un color obscuro**

 **Meta Knight:** Pero ¡qué has hecho!

 **Vidente Z:** Tu qué crees (tomando la varita) crear una nueva arma de destrucción masiva muajajaja

 **Meta Knight:** (sintiendo nuevamente su cuerpo, lanzándose contra el vidente Z) ….

 **Vidente Z:** (viendo a Meta Knight aproximarse) Veamos, que eres capaz de hacer ahora varita Z (agitando la varita) ¡Trueno! (lanzando un poderoso rayo que hace retroceder a Meta Knight) de lujo y ahora ¡Furia Dragón! (creando una poderosa bola de fuego que sale disparada contra Meta Knight) ¡a esto llamo poder!

 **Meta Knight:** (esquivando con dificultad el ataque del vidente Z el cual se estrella contra el suelo provocando un gran estruendo) Arg

 **Vidente Z:** ¡Uy! pero que torpe he sido de seguro ya he despertado a algún habitante de Dream Land ja ja ja ja lo olvidaba ahora sin la varita estelar nadie podrá dormir ¡adiós deseos absurdos provenientes de los sueños!

 **Meta Knight:** ¿Deseos absurdos? (reflexionando)Ahora lo veo claramente, ¡ya sé qué clase de criatura eres!

 **Vidente Z:** No me digas ja ja ja en ese caso te reto a decírmelo porque ningún enemigo que haya tenido ha podido rebelar mi identidad ja ja ja

 **Meta Knight:** Eres un emisario de las estrellas

 **Vidente Z:** ¡Que! ¡¿pero cómo lo supiste?!

 **Meta Knight:** (sonriendo ligeramente) …

 **Vidente Z:** Un segundo… (molesto) tú no estabas seguro de que fuera realmente un emisario de las estrellas, pero ahora con mi reacción…. Ahhh no te soporto ¡eres tan molesto!

 **Meta Knight:** En efecto y ahora que has rebelado tu verdadera identidad ya sé cómo deshacerme de ti

 **Vidente Z:** Grr tú no sabes cómo deshacerte de mí solo estas fanfarroneando (levantando la varita) ahora mismo dejare caer sobre ti toda la furia de los dragones

 **Meta Knight:** Emisario de las estrellas no eres bienvenido aquí, nadie ha pedido un deseo de corazón que tú puedas cumplir, así que estas irrumpiendo en mi mundo, vete, regresa al espacio de donde nunca debiste haber bajado y que todo el daño que has causado sea reparado

 **Vidente Z:** ja ja ja no me hagas reír y tú crees que por decir esas palabras yo me voy a ir de aquí ja sueñas Meta Knight (siendo iluminado por la luz de varias estrellas) pero que rayos en verdad funciono (viendo su cuerpo desaparecer) ¡Ahhh esto no ha terminado Meta Knight yo volveré y me vengare! (desapareciendo ante la luz de las estrellas, dejando caer la varita estelar)

 **Rey Dedede:** (Llegando en compañía de Kirby y varios pobladores de Dream Land) ¡Pero que fue todo ese estruendo y porque la fuente de los deseos está destruida!

 **Kirby:** Poyo

 **Noddy:** Jamás volveremos a dormir ¡Buaa!

 **Meta Knight:** Descuiden la fuente volverá a ser lo que era

 **Rey Dedede:** Pero quien fue capaz de crear semejante destrucción y… ¡Que fue lo que le paso a la varita estelar!

 **Meta Knight:** Fue corrompida por el ser que destruyo la fuente de los deseos

 **Todos:** ¡Que! ¡Poyo!

 **Rey Dedede:** Y en donde esta ese ser (mirando con temor asía todos lados)

 **Meta Knight:** Lo he expulsado de nuestro mundo

 **Pobladores de Dream Land:** ¡Ehhh! ¡Poyo!

 **Rey Dedede:** Espera un segundo como que lo expulsaste de nuestro mundo, pues qué clase de criatura era

 **Meta Knight:** Un emisario de las estrellas

 **Todos:** ¿Un emisario de las estrellas?, ¿Poyo?

 **Meta Knight:** (sujetando la varita, mirando al cielo) Escuchen con atención pobladores de Dream Land mi advertencia, el emisario de las estrellas es un ser que cumple los deseos que vienen del corazón

 **Rey Dedede:** Un segundo existen seres que cumplen deseos como los genios

 **Meta Knight:** A si es, pero estos emisarios solo cumplen aquellos deseos que provengan de los sentimientos generados desde el corazón

 **Rey Dedede:** En ese caso si tengo mucha hambre puedo pedir de corazón que me lluevan golosinas de todo tipo

 **Kirby:** Poyo

 **Meta Knight:** A si es

 **Todos:** Ohh, Poyo

 **Meta Knight:** Pero les puedo jurar que este emisario no será benevolente al cumplir sus deseos

 **Todos:** ¿?

 **Meta Knight:** Este emisario manipulará sus deseos y solo cumplirá la parte sombría de estos

 **Rey Dedede:** Entonces si le pido una lluvia de golosinas

 **Meta Knight:** Serán acida o caducas

 **Rey Dedede:** Glup

 **Meta Knight:** Ahora que ya conocen a la criatura que destruyo la fuente deben tener cuidado ya que tratará de comunicarse con nosotros y nos invitará a pedir un deseo, pero debemos negarnos ya que si le permitimos la entrada a nuestro mundo este será destruido

 **Todos:** Glup, Poyo

 **Meta Knight:** El emisario tiene un plazo de tres días para obligar a alguno de nosotros a pedir un deseo a alguna estrella, si ese plazo se cumple y nadie pide un deseo todo volverá a la normalidad

 **Rey Dedede:** Espera un segundo Meta Knight estás diciendo que permaneceremos tres días sin dormir

 **Meta Knight:** Es un sacrificio que tenemos que afrontar si queremos evitar la destrucción de nuestro mundo

 **Rey Dedede:** Pues yo no te creo ni una palabra (aproximándose a Meta Knight arrebatándole la varita) yo digo que regresemos esto a las ruinas y a ver qué pasa

 **Meta Knight:** ¡Espere Rey Dedede!

 **Rey Dedede:** A mí nadie me dice que debo esperar (viendo como la varita brilla intensamente y en el centro de esta surge un ojo)

 **Varita Z:** Vamos pídeme un deseo y lo cumpliré

 **Rey Dedede:** (Hipnotizado) Lo hare

 **Meta Knight:** (lanzando un golpe con su espada, haciendo que el Rey Dedede suelte la varita) …

 **Rey Dedede:** (saliendo del trance) Pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?

 **Meta Knight:** Toco la varita estelar corrompida

 **Rey Dedede:** ¡Ahhh! pude verlo una gran fuerza negativa emanaba de la varita y luego un ojo surgió de esta y me dijo que le pidiera un deseo

 **Meta Knight:** Esa era la voz del emisario de las estrellas

 **Rey Dedede:** ¡Ahhh es aterradora! Meta Knight te ordeno que ocultes la varita hasta que pasen los tres días y a todos ustedes les ordeno que ni de broma se les ocurra pedir un deseo a las estrellas, todos seremos fuertes y soportaremos los tres días que tiene de plazo el emisario y corran la voz a aquellos que no estuvieron aquí

 **Todos:** Eso haremos, Poyo

 **Meta Knight:** (Cubriendo la varita con su capa) Mmm

 **Vidente Z:** (desde el espacio) Grr criaturas inmundas en verdad creen poder detenerme ja ja ja ja aún tengo un as bajo la manga

 **Ya por la mañana**

 **Capitán Bui:** Atención soldados esta es una orden de Lord Meta Knight, deberán salir del Hal Abarda y esparcir la noticia sobre el emisario de las estrellas, cada uno de ustedes tiene varios carteles que han de pegar por todos lados entendido

 **Waddle Dee:** Señor si señor

 **Capitán Bui:** Ahora vallan y asegúrense de advertir a todos en Dream Land

 **Waddle Dee:** Si capitán Bui (retirándose)

 **Capitán Bui:** Mmm (viendo a los Waddle Dee retirarse) ¿Walle estaba con sus compañeros? (yendo a revisar la habitación de Walle la cual se encuentra completamente vacía) menos mal no se quedó dormido, en fin, será mejor que valla a la sala de control

 **Walle:** (llegando a la carroza del vidente Z, tocando la puerta) Vidente Z ¿estás en casa? (viendo como la puerta se abre sola) hola vidente Z he venido a darte un aviso amigo (percatándose que no hay nadie) valla de seguro salió a hacer las compras (admirando los objetos del vidente Z) Guau tiene muchas cosas de adivinos (distinguiendo una gran bola de cristal) increíble de seguro aquí es donde el vidente Z puede ver el futuro (tocando ligeramente la esfera la cual comienza a brillar intensamente)

 **Vidente Z:** (dejando ver su reflejo en la esfera) Walle que gusto verte en mi casa

 **Walle:** Ahhh, pero ¿cómo puede ser?

 **Vidente Z:** No te asustes solo estoy usando mis poderes mágicos para comunicarme contigo o con algún cliente que vaya a visitar mi tienda, lo siento tuve un asunto urgente que atender, pero que te trae a mi humilde morada

 **Walle:** Es verdad (mostrando el cartel con las instrucciones de Meta Knight) mi superior Meta Knight ha solicitado a todos los pobladores de Dream Land que evitemos pedir deseos durante los próximos tres días

 **Vidente Z:** Valla es una lástima, no podrás pedir tu deseo Walle

 **Walle:** Tienes razón está prohibido y yo que tenía muchas ganas de pedir mi deseo ya hasta lo había escrito

 **Vidente Z:** Y la estrella roja solo surgirá esta noche

 **Walle:** Es verdad, Vidente Z ¿qué sabes de los emisarios de las estrellas?

 **Vidente Z:** ¿Los emisarios de las estrellas?

 **Walle:** Si, según Meta Knight el que destruyo la fuente de los deseos era un emisario de las estrellas, pero este era malo

 **Vidente Z:** Que extraño yo recuerdo que todos eran buenos y sabios

 **Walle:** ¿Enserio?

 **Vidente Z:** Si de hecho la estrella roja es la que los representa

 **Walle:** Entonces la estrella roja se puede comunicar con los emisarios de las estrellas que son buenos

 **Vidente Z:** A si es y estos te responderán si tu deseo se ha de conceder

 **Walle:** Pero y el emisario que es malo

 **Vidente Z:** De seguro se debe estar comunicado con algún objeto corrompido

 **Walle:** Ahora que lo mencionas Lord Meta Knight regreso con la varita estelar que había sido corrompida

 **Vidente Z:** Ahí lo tienes ese es el objeto del emisario malvado si evitan pedir un deseo a la varita todo volverá a la normalidad

 **Walle:** Guau pero que genial noticia, le diré a todos

 **Vidente Z:** Espera Walle si le dices a todos de seguro intentaran pedirle un deseo a la estrella roja y esta solo cumple un deseo

 **Walle:** ¡Que!

 **Vidente Z:** Si los emisarios son muy reservados y solo cumplen un deseo, en este caso el primero que es pedido desde el corazón

 **Walle:** Entiendo entonces si continúo diciéndole a todos que no pidan deseo

 **Vidente Z:** Podrás ser el primero y el único en pedir un deseo

 **Walle:** Genial entonces eso hare, gracias Vidente Z te veré cuando regrese de entregar mis volantes (retirándose)

 **Vidente Z:** (sonriendo malévolamente) Descuida te estaré esperando ja ja ja ja

 **Y así Walle junto a sus compañeros Waddle Dee reparten los volantes y advierten a los pobladores de Dream Land sobre el peligro del emisario de las estrellas ya por la noche**

 **Walle:** (asomándose al interior de la carrosa del vidente Z) Vidente Z ya regresaste (percatándose que no hay nadie) valla no ha regresado aun y ya está obscureciendo (cerrando la puerta de la carrosa) lo mejor será que me apresuré a buscar la hoja donde escribí mi deseo las estrellas han comenzado a surgir

 **Capitán Bui:** (viendo regresar a los Waddle Dee) Muy bien soldados ya que esta será nuestra primera noche sin dormir quiero que todos se reúnan en el comedor, cenen y nos veremos en el almacén, haremos inventario

 **Waddles Dee:** Si capitán Bui (retirándose al comedor)

 **Capitán Bui:** (Viendo llegar a Walle) Walle eres el último en llegar

 **Walle:** Lo siento capitán Bui fui a ver a mi amigo el Vidente Z, pero no estaba

 **Capitán Bui:** De seguro se abra reunido con los demás habitantes de Dream Land en el castillo del Rey Dedede, este ofrecerá una fiesta de 3 días para que así todos estén distraídos

 **Walle:** Genial y ¿nosotros también estamos invitados?

 **Capitán Bui:** Por supuesto, pero no iremos

 **Walle:** ¡Que!

 **Capitán Bui:** Lord Meta Knight ha solicitado que los Waddle Dees realicen labores menores para mantenerse distraídos

 **Walle:** Pero yo quería ir a la fiesta

 **Capitán Bui:** Pues olvídalo, ahora eres un miembro de la tripulación del Hal Abarda

 **Walle:** De acuerdo capitán Bui

 **Capitán Bui:** Y ahora que todo ha quedado claro ve a cenar y reúnete con tus compañeros en el almacén haremos inventario

 **Walle:** Si señor

 **Capitán Bui:** (mirando el cielo estrellado) Estos serán tres días muy largos (cerrando la puerta del Hal Abarda)

 **Walle:** (escabulléndose a su habitación) Si después de cenar iremos al almacén apenas tendré tiempo de pedir mi deseo, así que mejor aprovecho ese tiempo para ir por mi carta (entrando a su habitación, buscando entre sus cosas, encontrando un pequeño trozo de papel) aquí esta y ahora (escabulléndose a la zona donde está el cañón combinado ocultándose bajo la sombra del mismo, mirando al cielo) veamos tiene que estar por algún lado (divisando una gran estrella de color rojo) ahí está (leyendo el papel que tiene entre sus manos) estrellita de color rojo quiero pedirte de corazón que ayudes a Lord Meta Knight a recuperar su gloria pasada al vencer a una gran amenaza y que Kirby desaparezca (mirando fijamente la estrella)

 **Vidente Z:** (desde el espacio) Por favor ese no fue un deseo hecho desde el corazón solo leíste y escribiste lo que te dije, ¡Ahhh a que buen árbol me arrimé!

 **Walle:** (sin dejar de mirar la estrella) Mmm según el vidente Z los emisarios me iban a contestar

 **Vidente Z:** Con un deseo como ese ¡ja sigue soñando!

 **Walle:** (sentándose, poniéndose triste) Pero que tonto fui de seguro alguien más ya pidió el deseo y está a punto de concedérsele

 **Vidente Z:** ¡Ahhh y ahora te rindes! ¡Estas criaturas me sacaran canas verdes!

 **Walle:** (mirando la estrella roja, sollozando) Yo solo quería que Lord Meta Knight volviera a ser popular sin importar el poder de la amenaza, de seguro él, la vencería (molestándose) sin la ayuda de Kirby (entusiasmándose) y así yo podría ser parte de esa gran aventura, Walle y Lord Meta Knight los caballeros que salvaran Dream Land

 **Vidente Z:** Valla bebe, no sabe pedir un deseo y ahora se pone a hablar con mi mensajera (comenzando a brillar intensamente) no juegues, ¿enserio eso conto como un deseo?

 **Estrella Roja:** Deseo concedido

 **Walle:** ¡Lo logre!

 **Vidente Z:** Jua jua jua ahora que ya me han permitido la entrada a este mundo nada me impedirá que me apodere del él y cuando lo haya conquistado ja ja ja uno más para mi colección ahora a recuperar lo que es mío

 **Capitán Bui:** (contando a los Waddle Dee en compañía de Meta Knight, Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight) 95, 96, 97, 98, 99 y… aquí falta uno

 **Waddle Dee:** (levantando su mano) Falta Walle

 **Waddles Dee:** ¡Si falta Walle!

 **Capitán Bui:** De seguro se quedó a comer más postre

 **Walle:** Aquí estoy capitán Bui (tropezando) ay (comenzando a rodar)

 **Waddle Dee:** ¡Cuidado Walle está fuera de control!

 **Waddles Dee:** Ahhh (corriendo en todas direcciones)

 **Walle:** Ay (chocando con uno de sus compañeros, provocando que este se caiga y empuje a los otros)

 **Waddles Dee:** Ahhh (cayendo al suelo en cadena)

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Walle!

 **Walle:** Ay ay (levantándose lentamente) lo siento capitán Bui

 **Capitán Bui:** Cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando corras

 **Walle:** Muchas veces

 **Capitán Bui:** Y porque sigues sin entender

 **Walle:** No fue mi intención, fue un accidente

 **Capitán Bui:** Ajum que voy a hacer contigo

 **En ese momento un poderoso estruendo sacude el Hal Abarda**

 **Edge Knight:** Pero ¿que fue eso?

 **Sharpe Knight:** Se sintió como si hubiéramos sido golpeados por un misil

 **Capitán Bui:** (escuchando como si alguien recorriera el Hal Abarda deprisa) Hay alguien en la nave

 **Meta Knight:** No puede ser (corriendo a su habitación)

 **Edge Knight:** Capitán Bui mantenga a los Waddles Dee aquí y no salgan hasta nuevo aviso

 **Meta Knight:** (abriendo la puerta de su habitación, notando que la pared ha sido destruida y la varita Z no está) Maldición logro ingresar

 **Sharpe Knight:** Lord Meta Knight ¿está bien?

 **Meta Knight:** Edge Knight, Sharpe Knight tenemos que salir de inmediato al catillo Dedede el emisario logro ingresar y se ha llevado la varita estelar

 **Edge Knight:** Pero ¿cómo? usted fue muy claro

 **Meta Knight:** Al parecer no del todo, vamos (retirándose rápidamente junto a sus caballeros)

 **Vidente Z:** (sentado sobre la fuente de los deseos) Mmm veamos de qué manera puedo destruir este mundo, dejando caer miles de cometas dragón, inundándolo, creando tornados que arrasen con todo, invocando una nevada ajum miles de posibilidades y todas muy buenas (mirando la varita) solo por suponer tú podrías decirme cual es la mejor forma de destruir Dream Land

 **Varita Z:** (repitiendo las palabras de Walle) …

 **Vidente Z:** Mmm no lo creo ese deseo fue muy tonto y no hay necesidad de cumplirlo

 **Varita Z:** (brillando intensamente, liberando una poderosa descarga eléctrica contra el vidente Z)

 **Vidente Z:** Ahhh, ya entendí ya entendí cumpliré su deseo

 **Varita Z:** (Dejando de brillar) …

 **Vidente Z:** Puff pero que genio, veamos Walle deseo que Meta Knight recuperara su gloria perdida sin importar el rival y quiere a Kirby fuera de esta aventura y el dentro (comenzando a pensar) vamos se me tiene que ocurrir algo ¿pero ¿qué…?

 **Varita Z:** (volviendo a brillar intensamente) …

 **Vidente Z:** Espera no vez que estoy pensando en algo

 **Varita Z:** (Saltando de la mano del vidente Z, comenzando a dibujar el símbolo del Yin Yang en el suelo)

 **Vidente Z:** ¿El Yin y el Yang? ¿pero qué tiene que ver con el deseo de Walle?

 **Varita Z:** (clavándose en el centro del símbolo, dejando que este absorba parte de su poder) …

 **Vidente Z:** Oye deja eso te quedaras sin poder y yo sin arma de destrucción masiva (viendo surgir del Yin y el Yang dos sujetos con ropas de hechicero, blanca y negra, sombreros picudos y una capa cuyo cuello les cubre la mitad de la cara, así como dos esferas que sujetan las capas contrarias al color de sus trajes y cada uno carga un cofre) Guau

 **Hechiceros:** Hermanos Ying y Yang a sus servicios emisario de las estrellas (entregándole la varita Z al vidente Z)

 **Vidente Z:** Ok esto es nuevo (tomando la varita)

 **Yin:** Le agradecemos que nos haya creado y le prometemos que no le fallaremos

 **Vidente Z:** ¿Fallarme?

 **Yang:** En la conquista de Dream Land

 **Vidente Z:** Entonces ustedes…

 **Yin:** Seremos los oponentes de Lord Meta Knight y el pequeño Walle

 **Vidente Z:** Esto es increíble con esta varita puedo crear a mis propios villanos ¡Súper!

 **Yang:** A si es poderoso emisario de las estrellas, pero eso no es todo

 **Vidente Z:** A caso hay más

 **Yang:** A si es, usted puede invocar a los enemigos que han causado terror en Dream Land

 **Yin:** Dark Matter, Marx, Nightmare, Dark Minad, Drawcia, Dark Nébula, Zur Zir, Necrodeus

 **Yang:** Así como seres que fueron leyendas del pasado y controlar cualquier criatura de Dream Land

 **Vidente Z:** Este debe ser mi día de suerte (abrazando su varita) y te lo debo todo a ti varita Z

 **Yin:** Si me permite emisario de las estrellas

 **Vidente Z:** Adelante Yin habla

 **Yin:** Podemos ir de inmediato a destruir a Meta Knight

 **Vidente Z:** Sabes Yin esa sería una espléndida idea, pero debo admitir que estoy un poco molesto con Meta Knight después de todo el descubrió mi verdadera identidad y me expulso de su mundo (presionando la varita) debe pagar el haberme hecho quedar en ridículo

 **Yang:** Comprendemos a la perfección su disgusto emisario de las estrellas y si gusta crearemos un escenario que haga quedar a Meta Knight en completo ridículo para después usted pueda destruirlo

 **Vidente Z:** Mmm suena bien pero qué clase de escenario crearían

 **Yin:** Crearíamos una serie de obstáculos con sus respectivos guardianes protegidos por nuestras pequeñas mascotas

 **Vidente Z:** ¿Mascotas?

 **Yin, Yang:** (abriendo sus cofres de los cuales surgen 16 dragones) Los dragones elementales

 **Vidente Z:** ¡Pero qué rayos!

 **Yang:** Nuestros dragones elementales serán los oponentes del segundo asalto en caso de ser vencidos los guardianes

 **Vidente Z:** Mmm no lo sé los elementos que manejo son un poco inestables Meta Knight podría asimilarlos

 **Yin:** Descuide si eso llegara a pasar solo sería un porcentaje pequeño de los elementos

 **Yang:** Estaríamos hablando de un 25%

 **Yin:** Y usted tendría el 75% del control

 **Vidente Z:** Y eso haría la batalla un poco más interesante claro si es que llega al final Je Je je, de acuerdo tienen mi permiso para llevar a cabo su plan

 **Yin, Yang:** (regresando a los dragones) Muchas gracias Emisario de las estrellas prometemos no fallare (encaminándose al castillo Dedede)

 **Vidente Z:** Y en cuanto a ti (mirando la varita) que comience el entrenamiento (agitando la varita la cual libera pequeñas ondas de energía)

 **En ese momento en el castillo Dedede**

 **Rey Dedede:** (mirando a todos divertirse) Ajum solo a mí se me ocurre hacer una fiesta por tres días

 **Waddle Dee:** De hecho, creo que fue muy noble de su parte rey Dedede

 **Rey Dedede:** No alucines lo hice para evitar que alguien más tratara de usurpar mi trono grr nadie toca el trono del rey

 **Waddle Dee:** (formándosele una gotita de frustración en la frente) Temí que diría eso

 **Meta Knight:** (abriendo la puerta, entrando en compañía de Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight) …

 **Rey Dedede:** Valla y yo que creí que no ibas a venir

 **Meta Knight:** ¡Escuchen todos, ¿quién ha sido el que pidió un deseo y qué clase de deseo fue?!

 **Todos:** ¡Que!¡Poyo!

 **Edge Knight:** Alguno de ustedes pidió un deseo y le permitió la entrada al emisario de las estrellas el cual ahora tiene la varita estelar en su poder

 **Cappy:** ¡Ahhh se ha quedado dormido!

 **Todos:** (girando sus miradas, distinguiendo a un Noddy que duerme profundamente) …

 **Meta Knight:** (Aproximándose lentamente) Mmm (examinando a Noddy)

 **Cappy:** Le juro que yo no pedí el deseo

 **Sharpe Knight:** Es como si la fuente de los deseos hubiera vuelto a funcionar

 **Cappy:** Eso significa que podremos volver a dormir

 **Meta Knight:** No se confíen esto puede ser obra del emisario de las estrellas

 **Cappy:** ¡Nos sumirá en un profundo sueño!

 **Noddy:** (abriendo lentamente sus ojos) Quieren guardar silencio trato de dormir (volviéndose a quedar dormido)

 **Rey Dedede:** (aproximándose) Al menos no seremos sumidos en un sueño eterno

 **Meta Knight:** Iré a investigar la fuente de los deseos, Rey Dedede usted averigüe quien ha sido el que pidió el deseo regresare pronto (retirándose junto con Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight)

 **Rey Dedede:** Muy bien, todo el mundo ya oyó a Meta Knight (colocándose una gorra de detective) yo estoy a cargo de encontrar al culpable de pedir un deseo así que ¡todos formen una fila!

 **Todos:** ¿? ¿Poyo?

 **Meta Knight:** (llegando a la fuente de los deseos) Todo continúa igual

 **Edge Knight:** Entonces como es posible que ese Noddy se haya quedado dormido

 **Sharpe Knight:** ¡Lord Meta Knight he encontrado algo!

 **Meta Knight:** (aproximándose, mirando el símbolo del yin yang dibujado en el suelo) …

 **Edge Knight:** Que significa

 **Meta Knight:** Es el símbolo que representa la luz y la obscuridad

 **Sharpe Knight:** El emisario de las estrellas

 **Meta Knight:** De seguro este símbolo es parte del ritual para cumplir el deseo que fue solicitado

 **Edge Knight:** En ese caso debemos descubrir qué clase de deseo se pidió antes de que algo malo suceda

 **Meta Knight:** Ustedes dos regresen al Hal Abarda y preparen a las tropas yo regresare al castillo Dedede a investigar (alzando el vuelo, regresando al Castillo Dedede)

 **Edge Knight:** Vamos Sharpe Knight debemos regresar al Hal Abarda (caminando de regreso a la nave en compañía de Sharpe Knight)

 **Ya por la mañana**

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Andando soldados formen una fila, pónganse sus cascos y tomen sus lanzas!

 **Walle:** Que sucede capitán Bui porque todos están muy agitados

 **Capitán Bui:** Walle este no es momento para hacer preguntas, ponte tu casco y toma una lanza

 **Walle:** Un segundo… ¡estamos bajo ataque!

 **Capitán Bui:** Por todos los cielos Walle no estamos bajo ataque tan solo estamos tomando precauciones

 **Walle:** ¿Precauciones?

 **Capitán Bui:** Ajum recuerdas que Lord Meta Knight ordeno que nadie pidiera un deseo

 **Walle:** Si

 **Capitán Bui:** Pues algún insensato lo hizo y ahora todos estamos en grave peligro

 **Walle:** Entonces si estamos bajo ataque

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Que no! en estos momentos Lord Meta Knight está investigando la clase de deseo que se pidió, en verdad está muy molesto

 **Walle:** (Preocupándose) Enserio

 **Capitán Bui:** A si es, glup no quisiera ser aquel insensato que pidió el deseo

 **Walle:** Cree que Lord Meta Knight le haga algo malo

 **Capitán Bui:** Espero que no

 **Walle:** Glup

 **Capitán Bui:** Ahora ve por tu casco y lanza

 **Walle:** Si capitán Bui (corriendo a colocarse su casco, tomando una lanza) y ahora qué hago si Lord Meta Knight se entera que fui yo quien pidió el deseo Glup de seguro me expulsa de Dream Land (mirando a sus compañeros correr de un lado a otro) debo ir a ver al vidente Z de seguro él sabrá que hacer (escabulléndose, saliendo del Hal Abarda)

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Alguien ha visto a Walle!

 **Waddle Dee:** Yo señor lo vi salir de la nave

 **Capitán Bui:** ¡Walle!

 **Walle:** (tocando la puerta del carruaje del Vidente Z) Vidente Z, vidente Z por favor abre la puerta

 **Vidente Z:** (abriendo la puerta usando un gorrito de dormir) Walle que haces aquí tan temprano

 **Walle:** No hay tiempo (entrando de prisa)

 **Vidente Z:** Ah… (cerrando la puerta) y se puede saber porque tienes un casco y una lanza

 **Walle:** El deseo que pedí

 **Vidente Z:** ¿Sí que hay con él?

 **Walle:** Dime ¿hay alguna forma de evitar que se conceda?

 **Vidente Z:** Espera un segundo ¿me estás diciendo que funciono?

 **Walle:** Si ayer le pedí un deseo a la estrella roja y esta me respondió

 **Vidente Z:** ¡Increíble! Walle no tienes la menor idea de lo afortunado que eres, no a cualquiera se le concede un deseo

 **Walle:** Lo sé, pero Lord Meta Knight está furioso

 **Vidente Z:** Por ahora, pero imagina lo que pasaría cuando se cumpla tu deseo y quede como un gran héroe ante todos

 **Walle:** Oye es verdad

 **Vidente Z:** Esto tengo que anotarlo en mi diario, toma asiento en lo que yo voy a buscar mi diario

 **Walle:** Esta bien (escuchando que tocan la puerta)

 **Vidente Z:** Walle podrías abrir la puerta estoy seguro que ya casi lo encuentro

 **Walle:** Si (abriendo la puerta) bienvenido al hogar del vidente Z

 **Meta Knight:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Walle:** ¡Ahhh! ¡Lord Meta Knight!

 **Edge Knight:** ¿Soldado Walle?

 **Meta Knight:** Te hice una pregunta

 **Walle:** Bueno yo…

 **En ese momento se siente un gran estruendo seguido por una explosión**

 **Walle:** ¿Que fue eso?

 **Sharpe Knight:** Vino desde el reino Dedede

 **Meta Knight:** Vamos, regresa al Hal Abarda, Walle (corriendo junto a Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight al reino Dedede)

 **Walle:** Y ahora ¿qué hago?

 **Vidente Z:** (Detrás de Walle)Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa Walle, síguelo, Lord Meta Knight necesitara de su mejor soldado

 **Walle:** Pero yo no soy su mejor soldado

 **Vidente Z:** Pero acaso olvidaste que esto es parte de tu deseo anda ve y vive una gran aventura junto a Meta Knight

 **Walle:** No lo se

 **Vidente Z:** De acuerdo entonces vamos (jalando a Walle) vivamos esta aventura juntos

 **Walle:** ¡Espera Vidente Z!

 **Rey Dedede:** Que alguien traiga otro Shotzo

 **Waddle Dee:** Pero señor son demasiado pesados y el enemigo ni se ha movido de su lugar

 **Rey Dedede:** Y eso a mí que, quiero a esos dos hechiceros fuera de mi castillo ¡ahora!

 **Yin:** Sabes hermano para ser un lugar muy pequeño tiene criaturas muy adorables

 **Yang:** No lo sé cómo que las criaturas de este mundo son muy coloridas y ese Pingüino de ahí sí que esta gordo

 **Rey Dedede:** ¡Como se atreven! ¡Soy robusto!

 **Kirby:** Poyo

 **Yin:** Mira hermano acaso no es la cosa más tierna que hayas visto en tu vida

 **Yang:** He visto mejores

 **Meta Knight:** (llegando junto con Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight) …

 **Yin:** Mira a esos caballeritos Yang son adorables, pero ese de la capa no es nada tierno

 **Yang:** Te apoyo hermano no me gustaría tenerlo en mi colección

 **Yin:** Ni a mí tampoco

 **Edge Knight:** Como se atreven acaso no saben a quién están insultando

 **Yin:** Hasta enojado se ve tan lindo

 **Yang:** No tienes remedio y no nos interesa saber a quién estamos insultando de todas formas su mundo se convertirá en uno más de nuestros juguetes

 **Todos:** ¡Que! ¡Poyo!

 **Yin:** A si es los convertiremos a todos en pequeñas figuras y a su mundo en una maqueta que añadiremos a nuestra gran maqueta universal se verán tan hermosos

 **Rey Dedede:** A mí nadie me convertirá en muñeco ¡liberen a los leones de fuego!

 **Waddle Dee:** Si señor (jalando una pequeña palanca la cual hace subir una jaula en cuyo interior ya hacen dos leones de fuego que son liberados de inmediato)

 **Leones de Fuego:** ¡Groar!

 **Rey Dedede:** Mis leones de fuego desháganse de los hechiceros

 **Leones de fuego:** Grrr (corriendo asía los hechiceros)

 **Yin:** Pero que lindos puedo quedármelas Yang puedo

 **Yang:** De acuerdo, pero te estoy malcriando Yin

 **Yin:** Gracias hermano eres el mejor (abriendo su cofre el cual absorbe a los dos leones de fuego) listo (sacando del cofre a los leones de fuego los cuales han sido convertidos en pequeñas figuras de plástico) se verán hermosos en mi zoológico (volviendo a guardar las figuras)

 **Yang:** Si tú lo dices

 **Rey Dedede:** No puede ser ¡mis Leones de Fuego!

 **Waddle Dee:** Su majestad deberíamos huir

 **Rey Dedede:** Un rey jamás huye ¡traigan a la guardia real!

 **Waddle Dee:** Enseguida señor (jalando una pequeña cuerda la cual hace sonar miles de campanas)

 **Waddles Dee:** Ahhh (rodeando a Yin y Yang)

 **Yin:** Yang, pero mira que lindas criaturas, debo tenerlas a todas

 **Yang:** Yin son demasiadas para atraparlas de un solo golpe, porque no mejor dejas que alguna de tus mascotas se haga cargo

 **Yin:** Si creo que tienes razón, pero necesitare de tu ayuda si (mirando a Yang con cara tierna)

 **Yang:** De acuerdo tu ganas anda invoca primero

 **Meta Knight:** Son ellos

 **Edge Knight:** A caso los conoce Lord Meta Knight

 **Meta Knight:** Ellos fueron los seres invocados en la fuente de los deseos

 **Sharpe Knight, Edge Knight:** ¡Que!

 **Yin:** (abriendo su cofre) Anda Dragón Watery sal y atrapa a estas criaturitas por mí

 **Yang:** (abriendo su cofre) Sal Dragón Bugy, ayuda al Dragón Watery

 **En ese momento del cofre de Yin surge un dragón serpiente de color azul claro de grandes cuernos adornados con pequeñas gotas de agua, cuyas alas están hechas de agua y del cofre de Yang surge un dragón serpiente de grandes cuernos adornados con telarañas cuyas escamas están protegidas por pelo parecido al peluche de color verde con 6 alas de libélula**

 **Dragones:** ¡Groar!

 **Waddles Dee:** (mirándose los unos a los otros) Ahhh! (lanzando sus lanzas al suelo, echando a correr)

 **Rey Dedede:** ¡Ustedes no sean cobardes y luchen!

 **Dragón de agua:** ¡Groar! (escupiendo grandes burbujas las cuales atrapan a varios Waddles Dee)

 **Dragón insecto:** ¡Groar! (escupiendo seda la cual pega a los Waddles Dee a las distintas paredes y pilares)

 **Edge Knight:** Debemos salvar a los Waddles Dee

 **Meta Knight:** Encárguense del dragón insecto (desenfundando su espada, lanzándose contra el dragón de agua)

 **Kirby:** Poyo (absorbiendo una de las burbujas, asimilando la habilidad de burbuja, corriendo detrás de Meta Knight)

 **Yin:** Mira Yang esa cosita rosa va a enfrentar a Watery no es adorable

 **Yang:** Y no es el único, prepárate Yin la verdadera batalla está por comenzar

 **Yin:** Ya lo sé, ya lo sé valla que te pones serio cuando de luchar se trata

 **Dragón de Agua:** Groar (lanzándose contra Meta Knight)

 **Meta Knight:** (asiéndose a un lado para que Kirby pueda lanzar miles de burbujas al rostro del dragón de agua) Poyo

 **Dragón de agua:** Groar (cerrando sus ojos)

 **Kirby:** Poyo (sujetando los cuernos del dragón de agua)

 **Dragón de agua:** Groar (sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse a Kirby de enzima)

 **Meta Knight:** … (realizando varios cortes con su espada, partiendo en dos las alas del dragón de agua)

 **Dragón de agua:** ¡Groar! (desplomándose)

 **Yin:** Ay no ¡Watery!

 **Yang:** Te lo advertí (girando su mirada, percatándose que Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight han despojado de su pelo al dragón insecto) ¡Bugy!

 **Yin:** Me decías

 **Yang:** Grr esta me la pagaran caro (volviendo a abrir su cofre) Dragón Nymphy sal y ayuda al dragón Bugy

 **Yin:** Si de dragones tiernos estamos hablando Dragón Earthy sal y ayuda al dragón Watery (abriendo su cofre)

 **Nuevamente del cofre de Yang surge un dragón serpiente de color rosa de grandes cuernos adornados con pequeñas sedas, así como alas de hada y del cofre de Yin surge un dragón serpiente de color café de grandes cuernos picudos**

 **Dragones:** ¡Groar!

 **Yang:** Ahora veamos cómo se libran de esta

 **Yin:** Uhh alguien hizo enojar a Yang

 **Dragón Hada:** Groar (colocándose encima del dragón insecto, liberando de sus halas un polvo de color rosa, dirigiéndose asía el dragón de agua)

 **Dragón insecto:** ¡Groar! (recuperando su pelaje)

 **Meta Knight:** (interponiéndose en el camino del dragón hada, preparándose para atacarlo) …

 **Dragón de tierra:** ¡Groar! (golpeando con su cola el suelo, lanzando un gran conjunto de piedras)

 **Meta Knight:** (esquivando las piedras lanzadas por el dragón de tierra, notando que estas atraviesan al dragón hada) Mmm

 **Dragón Hada:** Groar (rociando al dragón de agua con su polvo)

 **Dragón de agua:** ¡Groar! (regenerando sus alas)

 **Yin:** Hora del segundo asalto, vallan por ellos Watery, Earthy

 **Dragón agua, dragón tierra:** ¡Groar! (lanzando una gran cantidad de piedras las cuales son atrapadas por grandes burbujas)

 **Yang:** ¡No se queden atrás Bugy, Nymphy!

 **Dragón hada, dragón insecto:** (rociando su polvo el cual transforma las alas del dragón insecto por las de una mariposa) ¡Groar!

 **Vidente Z:** Bien hemos llegado

 **Walle:** (escuchando el estruendo) Creo que no debimos venir vidente Z

 **Vidente Z:** Tonterías Meta Knight está enfrentando a una gran amenaza (entregándole a Walle su lanza) y tú debes ir a ayudarlo

 **Walle:** Pero, pero…

 **Vidente Z:** No hay pero que valga anda (empujando ligeramente a Walle)

 **Walle:** Espera vidente Z

 **Dragón de agua:** Groar (asiendo explotar las burbujas que contenían las piedras dejándolas caer sobre Kirby y Meta Knight)

 **Meta Knight:** (esquivando con mucha dificultad las piedras) Grrr

 **Kirby:** Poyo (despojándose de la habilidad burbuja, absorbiendo una pequeña piedra asimilando la habilidad roca, transformándose en una estatua evitando así el daño de las rocas)

 **Yin:** Pero mira que linda escultura

 **Yang:** Ya te disté cuenta que anulo el ataque combinado de Earthy y Watery

 **Yin:** Es verdad (poniéndose serio) es más poderoso de lo que creímos

 **Rey Dedede:** (surgiendo detrás de Yin y Yang, levantando su martillo) Si están sorprendidos por lo que puede hacer esa cosa rosada aún no han visto nada (Dejando caer su martillo contra Yin y Yang)

 **Walle:** ¡Esos son dragones!

 **Vidente Z:** A si es ahora ve y se un héroe (empujando a Walle con fuerza)

 **Walle:** (tropezando) Ay (rodando hasta el centro)

 **Dragón Hada, Dragón Insecto:** Grrr

 **Walle:** Ahhh no me coman (encogiéndose) no tengo buen sabor

 **Edge Knight, Sharpe Knight:** Ahhh (lanzando varios golpes con sus espadas, asiendo retroceder a los dragones hada e insecto)

 **Walle:** ¡Generales me han salvado!

 **Edge Knight:** ¡Walle que rayos haces aquí!

 **Walle:** Bueno vine a ayudarlos

 **Sharpe Knight:** No necesitamos ayuda

 **Dragón hada:** (Mirando al dragón insecto) Grr

 **Dragón insecto:** (afirmando) Grr

 **Ambos dragones comienzan a agitar sus alas al mismo tiempo que estas brillan y liberan luces de colores llamativos**

 **Walle:** Pero que bonitos colores

 **Edge Knight, Sharpe Knight:** Si (soltando sus espadas)

 **Dragón insecto:** ¡Groar! (escupiendo ceda contra Edge Knight y Sharpe Knight envolviéndolos en capullos, dejando de agitar sus alas junto al dragón hada)

 **Walle:** Que ya se acabó (mirando los capullos)¡Ahhh general Edge Knight, general Sharpe Knight!

 **Meta Knight:** (girándose al escuchar el grito de Walle) …

 **Dragón de agua:** Groar (atrapando en una gran burbuja a Meta Knight)

 **Kirby:** (dejando de ser una estatua) ¡Poyo!

 **Rey Dedede:** Eso le pasa por confiado, pero en cambio yo, ya terminé con estos dos pseudo hechiceros

 **Yang:** (debajo del dragón hada junto a su hermano) Pues deberías ver mejor

 **Rey Dedede:** Pero como si yo…. (levantando su martillo) juraba que los había aplastado y… ¿Walle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Dragón Hada:** ¡Groar!

 **Walle:** Ahhh protéjame su majestad (corriendo asía el Rey Dedede)

 **Rey Dedede:** Espera Walle no corras, recuerda que siempre te…

 **Walle:** Ay (tropezándose, chocando contra el Rey Dedede)

 **Rey Dedede:** Tropiezas

 **Walle:** Lo siento

 **Dragón Hada:** (sujetando a Walle, elevándose con él) ¡Groar!

 **Dragón insecto:** (mirando al rey Dedede) Grrr

 **Rey Dedede:** Je je je solo estaba bromeando en realidad no quería aplastar a tus dueños

 **Dragón insecto:** ¡Groar! (cubriendo de seda al Rey Dedede atrapándolo dentro de un capullo)

 **Yin:** Si el pingüino rechoncho ha caído

 **Yang:** Pero aún nos falta la cosa rosada y el caballero en la burbuja

 **Yin:** Descuida nadie ha podido romper las burbujas de… (viendo como Meta Knight explota la burbuja en la que se encuentra prisionero y se lanza contra el dragón hada) Watery

 **Walle:** Por favor dragón rosado tú no quieres comerme

 **Dragón hada:** Grr (abriendo su boca)

 **Walle:** ¡Que alguien me ayude!

 **Meta Knight:** (rasguñando con su espada el brazo del dragón hada con el que sujeta a Walle) …

 **Dragón Hada:** ¡Groar! (retrocediendo)

 **Walle:** (con sus ojos cerrados) Ya me comió (abriendo lentamente sus ojos, mirando fijamente a Meta Knight) Glup

 **Meta Knight:** ¡Te dije que regresaras a la nave!

 **Walle:** (asustándose) Lo siento yo no quería desobedecerlo

 **Yin:** Yang debes traerlo antes de que descubra la verdad

 **Yang:** De acuerdo ¡Bugy!

 **Dragón Insecto:** Groar (escupiendo un hilo de seda atrapando con él a Meta Knight alejándolo de Walle)

 **Walle:** ¡Lord Meta Knight!

 **Meta Knight:** ¡Sal de aquí y pon sobre aviso al capitán Bui! (usando su espada para liberarse)

 **Walle:** A la orden (dirigiéndose a la salida)

 **Dragón de tierra:** ¡Groar! (colocándose en la salida)

 **Walle:** Ahhh (deteniéndose)

 **Yin:** Lo siento cosita linda, pero nadie abandona el campo de batalla, una vez que entras debes luchar o quedarte quieto para ser convertido en juguete

 **Walle:** ¡En juguete! ¡yo no quiero ser un juguete!

 **Meta Knight:** (cortando las alas del dragón insecto con su espada) …

 **Dragón insecto:** (desplomándose) ¡Groar!

 **Yang:** No de nuevo

 **Kirby:** Poyo (sobre la cabeza del dragón de tierra, transformándose en estatua, dejándose caer)

 **Dragón tierra:** Groar (siendo golpeado en la cabeza, quedando fuera de combate)

 **Yin:** Ay no ¡Earthy!

 **Dragón de agua:** ¡Groar! (escupiendo una gran burbuja, atrapando a Kirby en su interior)

 **Kirby:** Poyo (tratando de liberarse)

 **Yang:** Al menos ya tenemos a la cosa rosada

 **Dragón Hada:** (Cayendo sobre el dragón insecto) ¡Groar!

 **Yang:** No puede ser dejo a mis dos dragones sin alas

 **Kirby:** (siendo liberado por Meta Knight) Poyo

 **Meta Knight:** (Entregándole un puño de polvo del dragón hada) Ya sabes que hacer (lanzándose contra el dragón de agua)

 **Kirby:** Poyo (despojándose de la habilidad roca, absorbiendo el polvo, asimilando la habilidad pintor)

 **Yang:** Creo que estamos en problemas Yin,es hora de recoger a nuestros dragones y traer a los que nos representas (abriendo su cofre)

 **Yin:** Concuerdo contigo Yang (abriendo su cofre)

 **Yang, Yin:** Regresen dragones elementales y abran paso a nuestros guardianes los dragones Yin Yang

 **Dragones:** Grr (siendo absorbidos por los cofres de donde surgieron)

 **Walle:** ¡Al fin soy libre!

 **Yin:** No cantes victoria pequeña cosita anaranjada

 **Yang:** Porque si pones un pie fuera de este castillo de seguro te perseguirán a ti primero

 **Walle:** Glup (deteniéndose en la salida)

 **En ese momento del cofre de Yin surge un dragón de color blanco de grandes cuernos negros y alas de murciélago, del cofre de Yang surge un dragón negro de grandes cuernos blancos y alas de ángel**

 **Dragones:** ¡Groar!

 **Yin, Yang:** Les presentamos a la luz y la obscuridad

 **Walle:** (mirando al vidente Z) Ayúdame vidente Z

 **Vidente Z:** No puedo Walle este es tu deseo y si intervengo algo malo me podría pasar

 **Walle:** ¡Que podría ser peor que eso!

 **Dragón Yin, Dragón Yang:** ¡Groar! (abriendo su boca absorbiendo a todos aquellos atrapados en burbujas y capullos de seda, dejando solos a Kirby, Meta Knight y Walle)

 **Yang:** La recolección fue todo un éxito

 **Yin:** Y ahora que nuestros dragones tienen espacio

 **Yang, Yin:** (Apuntando a Kirby y Meta Knight) ¡Atrápenlos!

 **Dragones Yin, Yang:** Groar (lanzándose contra Kirby y Meta Knight)

 **Vidente Z:** Que estas esperando Walle ¡ve a ayudar!

 **Walle:** Pero no sé cómo luchar con dragones ¡Soy un cobarde!

 **Meta Knight:** Usaremos el tornado de pintura (sujetando fuertemente su espada la cual comienza a brillar intensamente)

 **Kirby:** Poyo

 **Meta Knight:** Ahhh (clavando su espada en el suelo la cual invoca un gran tornado de color rojo)

 **Kirby:** Poyo (dando un salto frente a Meta Knight liberando de su brocha varias bolas de pintura que son absorbidas por el tornado al mismo tiempo que se agota su habilidad pintor)

 **Walle:** (viendo como el tornado se hace más grande y adquiere los colores del arcoíris) Guau

 **Yin:** Valla Yang esa no me la esperaba

 **Yang:** De todas formas, ya terminamos aquí, una vez que nuestros dragones choquen con eso se creara una gran explosión que arrasara con todo

 **Yin:** Que inicie el juego

 **Dragón Yin, Dragón Yang:** ¡Groar! (chocando con el tornado de pintura, creando una explosión de colores que cubre a todos)

 **Vidente Z:** Hasta luego Walle y procura que Meta Knight no se entere del deseo que pediste de lo contrario te vera como a otro de sus enemigos

 **Walle:** ¡Que has dicho! (viendo la explosión aproximarse) Ahhh (siendo cubierto por la explosión)

 **Conforme la onda de choque se expande los colores del arcoíris se pierden dando paso solo a dos ondas de color negra y blanca la cual cubre por completo Pop Star**

 **Fin Capitulo 1**


End file.
